


You Brighten My Day

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Hamilton is in quite a pickle, but his longtime crush, Theo Burr will fix all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Brighten My Day

It was one of the many times when Philip Hamilton wondered why he had taken on the summer job. He wanted to go back in time and slap the application to be a camp counselor out of his own hand.

            He was ankle deep in mud, rain was pouring down on him, and he was stuck in the middle of the forest with a screeching six-year-old banshee on his back.

            “Philip my ankle!” The little boy screamed right in his ears.

            “I know, Mikey, buddy, you twisted it, we’re getting back to camp.” Philip grumbled and sloshed through the mud, leading the pack of campers back to the field where the summer camp was based. His feet were sore, he was shivering in just a t-shirt and shorts, and Mikey who had sprained his ankle because he was running around like an idiot, was causing mild deafness in his ears. But eventually they made it and the one bright light of those hellish six weeks ran to greet him.

            Theo Burr rushed out with her raincoat over her head to bring the soaking wet kids into the main hall. “What happened?” She asked over the shrill cries of Mikey still ranting on about how much his ankle hurt.         

            “He twisted his ankle on a rock,” Philip explained. “Look, Mike, there’s Angie, she’ll get you some ice inside!” His eyes brightened when he saw his younger sister come out to help. He shifted the kid off his back, grateful for the literal burden being lifted off his shoulders. 

            “Hi Mikey! What happened kiddo?” Angie, the perfect counselor through and through, picked the kid up to bring him inside.

            Theo looked up at Philip and couldn’t help but giggle. He looked like a wet cat caught out in the rain. His curly hair was plastered to his head, no part of him was dry, and mud caked his sneakers up to his waist. “You look…horrible.”

            Philip rolled his eyes but smiled. He knew she was just teasing him, and honestly he wouldn't mind even if she wasn't. “I feel horrible. I just…that was unbearable. I just feel…defeated by the elements and those kids.”

            She smiled and shook her head. “Katie said you could go home early. She figured you would be miserable knowing you got caught out in the rain.”

            “Thank God.” Philip sighed. “What about you?”

            “Well I’m not drenched and covered in mud.” Theo shrugged. “I’ll stay here for the rest of the day and look after your group with Angie. Why?”

            “Because I figured it would be enough time for me to get cleaned up and ready for a date.” Philip’s eyes glinted playfully.

            Theo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn’t know what he was talking about. But for a brief moment, she became jealous thinking that some lucky girl was going to dinner with him. Philip's crush wasn't a one-way street, she had fallen hopelessly for his charm and wit.  “A date with who?”

            “Oh did I not ask you on a date yet?” He pretended to look positively baffled. 

            Theo smiled shyly and pulled her raincoat closer around herself. The jealousy disappeared and was replaced by barely containable joy. “No, you never seemed to bring that up.”

            “Seriously?" Philip smacked his forehead lightly to feign forgetfulness. "Shoot, I totally meant to. It must’ve slipped my mind when…”

            “Hamilton, are you asking me on a date or not?” Theo asked not being the type of girl who liked to be played with. She wanted a straight answer from him.

            “If you’re free, yeah, we should do something. It would be nice to spend time with you without having a ton of kindergartners around.” He smiled sheepishly. 

            “That would be nice.” Theo agreed. “I think I could go out tonight.” She blushed slightly and glanced up at him.

            “Great…awesome!” Philip nearly forgot how tired and cold he felt. He officially had a date with the gorgeous, intelligent, Theo Burr. “I’ll text you? If I don’t respond right away it’s because I’m still in the shower trying to forget about this day up until you agreed to go out with me.”

            Theo giggled and felt her stomach flip in excitement. She was going out with Philip Hamilton and nothing could've made that day better for her. “Alright, fair enough. I’ll see you later.” She said and turned to go back inside.

            Philip stood out in the rain for a little longer, just wanting to take in the moment. He smiled broadly and ran back to his car to get ready for the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer camps are my worst nightmare. The outdoors, bugs, uncontrollable kids. God bless all the counselors, you're all truly heroes.


End file.
